Polar Opposites
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: If opposites attract, then a lazy idiot and a psychopathic workaholic should be perfect together….right? Rated M for obvious reasons: Berserk Saix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to test this pairing after writing a one-shot (which I will have direct references to, it's called _My Moon-shaped Pillow) _, I'm not sure if I'll make this a one-shot, or an actual story

Pairings: You'll find out

Italics are thoughts

Summary: If opposites attract, then a lazy idiot and a psychopathic workaholic should be perfect together….right? Rated M for obvious reasons: Berserk Saix

* * *

Polar Opposites

* * *

Demyx pouted lightly when he received his mission. Saix had once again gave him a mission that required him to actually DO something! Hadn't he clearly stated that he could only do Recon because he did not like _fighting? _ _'Argh! I think this is his way for getting me back for stealing his moon-pillow!'_

Saix raised a curious blue eyebrow at the young man in front of him, who was obviously conflicted about something or another. But when wasn't Demyx conflicted? He sighed to himself while watching Demyx shake with some 'emotion' he 'claimed' to have. The mission report was going to rip under the stress, but at least that would give Saix an excuse to yell at the Nocturne. Saix cleared his throat, "Number IX, are you going to continue standing here shaking or go do your mission?"

Demyx blinked, '_why do I hear a voice? Is that Saix?' _He tore himself from his thoughts to be nose-to-nose…literally, with the Diviner. Saix narrowed his feral yellow eyes at him, "IX, are you paying attention? Do I _need _to involve the Superior?"

Demyx gulped, _'Oh God…..should I let him yell at me…or the Superior?...choices choices…or maybe there's a Plan C….ah-ha!' _

:::::::::

Axel sat quietly on the foot of his bed, lazily pulling his boots on in order to start the day. He found himself humming a small tune and wondering if he'd have time after his mission to hang out with Roxas and get some ice-cream. He grunted lightly while stretching, "I sure hope so, I'm starving-"

There was a high-pitched scream that echoed off the castle walls that shattered Axel's thought-pattern.

"-what the hell …was that?"

He peeked his head out of his room curiously; he did not SEE anything but that did not mean nothing was happening. He felt a bit bold and stepped out. He looked around, scratching his flaming locks in astonishment; he turned to go back into his room and his eyes widened.

Demyx was running towards him down the hall full-speed, his cloak was in shreds and he was bleeding from the claw-marks on his face, he screamed in sheer fear of his non-existence, "OMG AXEL HELPPP MEEEE HE'SSS INSAAANNNNE!"

Not two seconds behind Demyx was a berserk Saix, drooling in a maddened dog-like way and pieces of leather hanging from his now elongated fangs. His hair was wild and his eyes were animalistic with the thrill of the hunt dancing in their amber pits. He snarled at his prey, "GRRRRAAAAHHHH!"

::::

Now what had led up to this you might ask? This was exactly what Axel was pondering before the duo demolished and ran over him.

::::::

Now Demyx was never the brightest bulb in the bunch. The whole organization knew this and accepted it without a second thought. Not Saix though; he didn't tolerate stupidity. He _knew_ that Demyx was not _that _stupid and was purely lazy. Thus, he never spared the Nocturne from any punishment that Saix deemed he should receive.

Saix had secretly hoped this would make the Nocturne learn and eventually reach everyone else's level of intelligence, so that Saix's lessons were no longer needed. This was never the case. Whenever Saix would correct Demyx on one thing, Demyx would do something else _more _stupid and would need _another _lesson with _worse _punishment.

This leads us to Demyx's current situation. Being that Demyx did not learn that fast or well for that matter, he lacked the ability to retain the most important rule in the whole castle. This rule was to be followed _no matter what_; it superseded any rule made verbally or written by the Superior, no exceptions. This rule was simple: Do not, under any circumstances, piss off Saix.

The rule seemed simple enough, but somehow Demyx managed to forget it today. And today he was going pay for it.

Demyx thought to himself that his Plan C was a very good idea and decided to go through with it,…what was Plan C you ask? Oh, it definitely was NOT shoving Saix backwards onto his ass and running out of the Grey Room screaming. Sadly, this was exactly what Demyx did, and the repercussions were outweighing the minor benefits of being out of Saix's sight and away from both the Superior AND Saix, which Demyx thought was important.

:::::

Saix sat on the Grey Room floor for a few seconds blinking; not quite understanding what had happened. Number IX, had shoved him, for no reason and started running away. Did he honestly assume Saix would stand for this? '_THAT LITTLE SHIT IS DEAD! DEAD I SAY! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM WITH HIS FUCKING GUTS AND RIP OFF HIS DICK AND FEED IT BACK TO HIM! FUCKER!' _He snarled, his bones cracking as his jaw grew and his fangs lengthened. His berserk state quickly took over and he lost his ability to think rationally. The next thing he knew he was standing over Demyx, who was trembling uncontrollably. Somehow, this calmed him; maybe it was because he lacked the instinct to kill something so pathetic.

What was that called? Sympathy? Maybe….but Saix doubted it. He grabbed that horrible mess of hair that the Nocturne claimed was stylish by its roots and gave it an aggressive yank, still lightly snarling as his berserk tendencies faded.

Demyx sniffled lightly, looking up at the Diviner weakly, "I….uh….sorry?...Don't kill me?"

Saix huffed lightly, his eyes glowing dangerously, for some odd reason, he didn't know if he wanted to stab the annoying boy or bite him…wait bite him? '_What the hell? Where did THAT come from?' _He shook his head lightly to rid himself of the thoughts and dropped Demyx, walking off in the direction of the Superior's office, maybe HE'D know what was wrong or he could ask him to punish Demyx.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, being perfectly honest, I feel that after writing this, I CANNOT successfully write SaiDem, sorry guys but I ain't feelin' it! I think SaiDem only works for humor purposes when I write it, please R&R!


	2. Hump

A/N: Ho shit! Look whose celebrating 7/9! Happy early SaiDem day all! [because you'll most likely read it on 7/9]...After like a year I'm back!

_Wolfie231 _revived this fic like a necromancer.

Warnings: Fluff of the limey flavor. And a drink called Denial.

* * *

Polar Opposites

Chapter 2: Hump

* * *

"Superior." Saix knocked on the door seven times in a diligent manner, frustrated thoughts racing around in his head, "May I come in?"

Xemnas quickly jumped to his feet, looking around before panicking and shoving the giant zebra chair plush into his closet, along with his cow teacup and flowery pen. Don't judge, they helped him think. He then cleared his throat, took out the curlers and other hair accessories that made his hair the glorious masterpiece it was and beckoned Saix in, "Come in."

Saix bowed upon entering, courteous as always, "Sir, I have a concern I wanted to ask, being that you are Superior, I knew that you would know."

Xemnas nodded slowly, intertwining his fingers and setting his back against his presentable office chair, denying himself the indulgence of spinning in it, which he did when no one was around….for quite some time…until he got nauseated and heaved his stomach's contents over the Altar, towards Kingdom Hearts, "Tell me your concern and I will solve it."

Saix sat in the chair in front of the cherry desk, smiling a little, 'happy' that his Superior could answer his question, "I was handing out missions…."

Xemnas prompted, "Do go on…"

Saix sighed, recalling the events with a grimace, "I noticed Number IX was acting peculiar, more…peculiar than usual. So I simply asked what was wrong, then upon realizing I had noticed this peculiarity, he suddenly pushed me onto my backside and fled from the room!" He made sure to leave out the berserking and urge to bite for now; he needed this concern addressed first.

Xemnas closed his eyes and Saix waited patiently as Xemnas thought it all over, "I assume from his actions he was nervous, then upon you confronting him, he was intimidated and initiated the flight response that humans are known to use, however this response seems to be second nature with IX."

Saix smirked at the Superior's humor, "Yes that is a very well-put summation Sir, I have one…more part about it."

Xemnas leaned back languidly against the chair, quite comfortable with the Diviner, more comfortable with him than the Originals that he had spent most of his life with, "I have time, explain further."

Saix nodded, "When I came to-…..I was in the middle of administering punishment you see-"

"-you went Berserk then?"

Saix hung his head miserably, "Yes….I couldn't control it Sir. But when I came to, I was holding IX by the hair…yet I…didn't know if I wanted to hurt him or…bite him."

Xemnas raised an intrigued silver brow, "Bite him?'

Saix felt his cheeks burn, "Y-yes Sir."

Xemnas chuckled, rather deeply, "Can you describe in what way you wished to bite him? Where?"

Saix suddenly was more interested in the ground, "…the neck Sir."

Xemnas' lips curved into an amused smirk, "….were there any sensations attached to the need? A tingling in your stomach? A heat perhaps?"

Saix nodded, "Something like that." He looked up, not noticing Xemnas' face turn into a dead serious expression, "S-sir? Am I sick?"

Xemnas nodded with a deep sigh, "Deathly ill, you seem to be displaying symptoms of a virus."

Saix gasped out loud, "A virus! Sir!" He jumped to his feet.

Xemnas was biting his inner lip to resist laughing, this was much too good, "Yes, it seems that you have been infected by IX, however, it would be best to not spread the illness and you can ask IX for the cure."

Saix blinked, "IX can…make cures?"

Xemnas bit back a chuckle, "Yes." He scrambled through his one drawer, the one that held various dirty pictures and other toys, to find a small bottle of pills. He picked the bottle out and set it on the desk, pulling the cap off and pulling one out, "You will need to go to IX and take the pill, hand it to him and tell him to press his hands together and chant this verse-" he scribbled a bunch of Latin words that sounded correct on a slip of paper, handing it to the Berserker, "-when he's done he should hand it back to you and you need to swallow the pill, dry or with water, whichever you prefer, then stay with IX for at least two whole hours."

Saix slowly nodded, "Alright Sir, I trust you. Thank you for the help." He pocketed the pill and left the room, closing the door and marching up to Demyx's room. With a curt knock he was greeted by the most horrified expression he had ever seen on Demyx's face-which he was surprised had healed so fast-Vexen was getting better he noted.

He didn't say anything, just pushed open the door and shoved the Nocturne onto his bed before shutting the door quietly. He shoved the pill and note at the Nocturne, eyes narrowing and threating to rip him to shreds if he didn't comply.

Demyx just looked down at the paper and frowned, then at the pill and frowned, then back at Saix and whimpered, "What…what do I do with this?

Saix snarled, expecting the 'contaminated' man to know what to do somehow, "You need to put the pill between your hands and read the paper, then pass the pill back to me."

Demyx was shaking as he did as instructed, rambling and trying to read Latin, which he in no way understood but he made it convincing enough that Saix did not maul him and yanked the pill out of his open hand, swallowing it dry and standing there, staring at him.

Then his eyes seemed to shag and Demyx got a little worried, then his cheeks started to flush and he started to get REAL worried, then he started to approach him with a fiendish smirk and Demyx started to claw at his sheets as if they'd save him.

Demyx was trembling like a leaf, forgetting his powers to portal out or his ability to control water as his still-fresh human instincts told him not to make the Berserker any angrier. He gulped when Saix started to take off his gloves very slowly, his eyes drawn to the slow motions and his trembling was subsiding, if only because the Diviner's moments were so graceful and enticing.

Saix purred low in his throat, eyes zeroing in on his target, his prize, "Demyx."

Demyx blinked, Saix never called him by his name! What world was this? Was he having some kind of weird nightmare? Why wasn't Xigbar waking him up by now! What is a best friend good for if they don't SAVE YOU from the VICIOUS BEAST HUMPING YOUR LEG- WAIT WHAT?

Demyx's leg in the need to protect the rest of his body had started to push the approaching Diviner away, only for the Diviner to straddle said appendage and ride against it once, letting out a low groan as he slid his body up and down, mewling in pleasure.

Demyx blushed and looked away at the wall, trying to ignore something pressed and rubbing hard against his leg, hell, he never knew a leg could be used like that!

There was a needy whine from the Diviner as he rubbed his face against the leg, nibbling at the pants, "Demyyyx~"

Demyx looked back into the golden orbs and blushed deeper, hesitating and reaching forward, lips inches from the Diviner's mouth, both sets of lips quivered in anticipation, Saix mewled, fangs clashing under his lips as he moistened his lips, then Demyx gave him a kiss on his forehead and patted his head, "There you go, all better now."

Saix just blinked very slowly, as if trying to register what had happened, then he snarled once more, the pill's full effects making him enraged and horny, never a good combination, "DEMYX!"

Demyx jumped up to attention, thinking Saix wanted him to pay attention like usual and his leg swung, hitting the nicely hardened and overly sensitive region square between Saix's legs, causing a catastrophic chain of events.

First, Saix yelped, clutching his goods and falling over, eyes squeezed shut in sheer pain. Then, Demyx realized he had done something wrong, thus he was expecting punishment, so he asked Saix what he should do, earning a snarl and Saix lunging for him. Following that, Demyx and Saix noticed that his sensitive region was _very _close to Demyx's body and very warm. Upon that realization, Saix returned to his previous activities, kick forgotten as he pinned the Nocturne to the bed. Finally, Demyx couldn't take what was happening and screamed for help.

And everyone came to his rescue.


	3. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
